fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party Anniversary
Mario Party Anniversary is an Sequel to The Original Mario Party 9, features 12 Returning Playable Characters from Mario Party 9. 7 Boards with 8th Board unlockable, Their 90 Min Games and 3 Extra Mini Games confrimed. Story Rosalina's Power Stars are been Stolen by Bowser and Bowser Jr., Mario and the Company must get them back and Stop Bowser's evil Plan. Plot: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Daisy, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Birdo & Koopa watched the Stars from upon the sky, but suddenly, the Stars are disappearing, Then shows Bowser and Bowser Jr. are both stealing Them, Mario and Company realize what they must do, get back the Stars, before they could, Rosalina appears to Them, Revealing not just the Stars stolen but also her Power Stars are Stolen by Bowser and Bowser Jr. Meanwhile, Shy Guy and Magikoopa watched, spying on Mario and Company. Cut-Scene before the Start of Yoshi's Party Island Bowser at his Castle, has the Stars in those contenders, Bowser Jr. warns Bowser that Mario and Company are heading to Yoshi's Party Island to get back the Stars, Bowser tells Bowser Jr. that Bowser has an plan, Then Bowser and Petey Piranha are seen outside of Bowser's Castle, Bowser Tells Petey to Show Mario and Co. what Petey is made of. Cut-Scene before the Start of Ocean Paradise Bowser is seated on his Chair in his Castle, Koopa Kids are seen putting More Stars in the Contenders, Bowser Jr. shows up, Warning Bowser that Mario and Co. are now heading to Ocean Paradise, Bowser Gets an little mad, Outside the Castle, Bowser is with Cheep-Chomp, telling Cheep-Chomp to Eat and Swallow Mario and Co. Cut-Scene before the Start of Desert Route Bowser Watches the Koopa Kids Carrying the Contenders with Stars inside to where they would put them which is unknown, Bowser Jr. Warns Bowser that Mario and Co. are on their way to Desert Route, Bowser Gets almost Ticked, Outside Bowser's Castle, Bowser with Pokey, Tells Pokey to go and deal with Mario and Co. Cut-Scene before the Start of Forest Path Fusion Bowser at his Castle and tells the Koopa Kids to hurry up with the Contenders of Stars in them, Bowser Jr. Warns Bowser that Mario and Co are now at Forest Path Fusion, Bowser Stomps, angry, One of the Koopa Kid Tell them that they need time, Bowser Jr. yells at that Koopa Kid to get back to Work with other Koopa Kids, Then Bowser is outside of the Castle with Dino Piranha, telling Dino Piranha to go and stomp the living lights of Mario and Co. Cut-Scene before the Start of Ice Mountain Bowser watches the outside in his Castle, Koopa Kids are moving Contenders of Stars to the side of the Wall, Bowser Jr. Warns Bowser that Mario and Co are arrived at Ice Mountain, Furiously, Bowser Yells at Koopa Kids to work faster, After Bowser Left, Bowser Jr. takes over, Yelling at Koopa Kids to hurry up, Bowser is outside of his Castle with Gooper Blooper, Tells Gooper Blooper to Squeeze the Mario and Co. Cut-Scene before the Start of Bowser Gateway Path Bowser has His arms crossed, not patient, Bowser Jr. Warns Bowser that Mario And Co are now heading Bowser Gateway Path, Bowser Realizes their heading to his Castle, Bowser Freaks out, Bowser Goes outside of his Castle, while Bowser Jr. gets the Koopa Kids to hurry up with the Contenders with Stars. Bowser is seen with Fiery and Orders Dino Piranha to confront Mario and Co and burn them. Cut-Scene before the Start of Bowser's Space City Bowser now in His lair in Space, has lots of Contenders of Stars around him, Bowser Jr. shows up and Warns Bowser that Mario and Co are now heading to Bowser's Space City, Bowser Outbursts and Sends Bowser Jr. to deal with Mario and Co while Bowser goes and watches the view of his city. Mario and Co returned all the Stars back into the Sky and Given the Power Stars back to Rosalina, Rosalina thanks all of them for their help. Meanwhile, Bowser is frustrated that he lost all his Stars and Power Stars, Then His City is getting teared down due to Stars and Power Stars are removed from his City is the cause. Mario and Co have Cake in their Castle, Shy Guy and Magikoopa are sad that they failed, Koopa offers them an Cake and they accepted to have Cake. Returning Playable *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Birdo *Toad *Koopa *Shy Guy *Magikoopa New Playable *Toadette *Baby Mario (Unlockable) *Baby Luigi (Unlockable) *Baby Peach (Unlockable) *Goomba (Playable only in Extra Mode) *Koopa Kid (Playable only in Extra Mode) *Baby Wario (Playable only in Extra Mode) Villans *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Petey Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Cheep-Chomp *Pokey *Dino Piranha *Fiery Dino Piranha Other Characters *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Rosalina (Hosts) *Lumas (Hosts for Item Shops) *Red Yoshi *Cyan Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Goombas *Paratroopas *Bob-ombs *Piranha Pants *Wigglars *Lakitus *Nokis *Piantas *Chain-Chomp *Cheep-Cheep *Hammer Bros *Bloopers *Dry Bones *Boos *Bullet Bills *Banzai Bills *Whomps *Thwomps *Ukikis *Paragoombas *Fly Guys *Spinys *Spikes *Penguins *Dolphins *Sushis *Scaredy Rats *Monty Moles *Swoopers *Mecha-koopas *Deep-Cheep *Red Toad *Purple Toad *Buzzy Beatles *Flutters *King Bill *Urchins *Boomerang Bros *Huckit Crabs *Fish Bones *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Lanky Kong Boards *Yoshi's Party Island *Ocean Paradise *Desert Route *Forest Path Fusion *Ice Mountain *Bowser Gateway Path *Bowser's Space City *Donkey Kong's Jungle Hint Items *Normal 1-10 Dice Block *1-20 Dice Block *1-30 Dice Block *Slow Dice Block *1-3 Dice Block *4-7 Dice Block *1-0 Dice Block Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Party Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games